


Seven

by Veritaserum27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Dementors, F/M, POV Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritaserum27/pseuds/Veritaserum27
Summary: Seven is the most magical of numbers.This is the story of Sirius Black, told in thirteen paragraphs, written in a multiple of seven words each.





	

Sirius Orion Black, born of noble house.

 

_The boy is brash and… bold_. Orion scoffs. Walburga can’t be bothered, disappointment abounds.

 

“Gryffindor!” The Hat shouts. Sirius beams. He pauses briefly passing by the Slytherin table, nodding to his cousins. Only a moment, and it’s forward to red and gold.

 

Best mates. Sirius, James, Remus, Peter. Loyalty isn’t questioned. Four become one. By day, they wreak havoc in the halls of the castle. In the shining orb of night, they are even closer. Sirius howls with Remus and prances with Prongs. He knows The Hat chose him for this reason, to be brothers with these three.

 

She is softness and sweetness mixed with laughter and loony. Sirius can’t think straight around Dorcas - Dorrie. When his hands brace the mattress on either side of her shoulders, she presses gently on his chest. Not pushing — _pulling_ , as her hands snake up into his hair and crash her lips to his. He can’t believe she’s here, in his bed. They fumble together and he slows down a bit, caressing her face. Sirius wants, _needs_ her to know that he’s going to be careful, gentle. Dorrie loves him, every night through the darkness. They join The Order. They fight together, love together. Until Dumbledore calls. Dorrie is gone — Voldemort.

 

Times are dark. Sirius and James try to cheer Lily and baby Harry. They plan a silly Easter, but Lily’s days are sorrowful. It is a sunless summer in hiding with only Harry’s bright eyes to lighten the days. Halloween should uplift her - it was always Lily’s favorite. But he-who-must-not-be-named defiles Godric’s Hollow. **No. NO. _NO_!!** Not James, Lily. Harry is alright? He has a nasty cut on his forehead, but he is alive! But Prongs and Lovely Lily… they are… dead. _Murdered_. “Take my motorbike, Hagrid. Bring Harry to Dumbledore.” Sirius holds Prong’s hand and smooths Lily’s hair. “Harry is alive,” he whispers. “ But there is a traitor among us.”

 

_It was Peter. It was Peter_. The dementor’s skeletal hand stretches into his cell. Sirius scarpers to the corner, but can’t escape the despondency. _It was Peter_. How long has it been? Seven days? Months? Years? There is no hope, not even of death. The billowing, tattered robes flutter through the immobile, anchored bars. Anchors pull everything down. The wheezing breath draws closer. _It was Peter_. Those words are so, so, quiet in his mind that is dimming with every uneven gasp as the monster nears. Has it been ten weeks? Ten years? The cheerless chill moves on and Sirius realizes his own breath saws in and out of his chest in time with the dementor’s. _It. Was. Peter._

 

Freedom! Padfoot bounds through the night, breathing the trees, grass, earth. The soft soil cradles his paws, almost decadently compared to twelve years of unforgiving stone scraping through his calloused pads. Every sense is heightened, even for his animagus state. He bites the air in grateful gulps and howls in ardent delight. The breeze is beautiful, healing. As Padfoot transforms to Sirius, he sheds the emptiness and hopelessness of Azkaban. His spine lengthens and shoulders broaden as he transforms to an intensified passion. There is revenge to be had. Wormtail. He’s got to tell Dumbledore and Remus. More important, Harry’s in danger. He must find his godson, he is Harry’s only hope.

 

He’s over there, sitting on a low wall in Magnolia Crescent. Oh Merlin, he’s the spitting image of James. Padfoot’s heart leaps as he takes in his godson. But the Knight Bus arrives and Sirius must flee. Back at Hogwarts, it is harder to watch him. He sends a Firebolt. He’d bought him his very first broomstick, all those years ago. James and Lily would be so proud, he is a great kid, a great Wizard. The perfect combination of his mother and father, of their love and passion. But, Wormtail is still on the loose and Remus needs help. The dementors come for Sirius, but it is Harry who saves _him_.

 

Something’s not right. Harry a triwizard champion? Sirius is on the run, but he catches bits of Harry’s progress. He’s doing beautifully - Merlin, that boy can fly like James. Moody’s there to help, but something’s off. The Diggory boy — dead — it could’ve been Harry. Voldemort has returned. Time to bring The Order back.

 

The nights are dark, but days are worse, bound to his childhood prison. Dumbledore says it is necessary. Caged like an animal, the beast presses to get out.

 

At last! Fighting for James and Lily, freedom exalts. Bellatrix’s madness etches her face.

 

Death welcomes the noble, Sirius Orion Black.

 

Seven is the most magical of numbers.


End file.
